


Simple Pleasures & Bitter Welcomes

by needtosleepawhile



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gossipy Hobbits, Honeymoon, Little bit of angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtosleepawhile/pseuds/needtosleepawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin travel back to The Shire after their wedding to collect any thing that Bilbo wishes to bring back to Erebor.<br/>They decide to stay for a while as a honeymoon.<br/>Each chapter is a little fic of the couples time in Hobbiton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way He Is

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every few days (hopefully, depending on how many ideas I have!)

Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins had married in Erebor, several moons after the rebuilding of the great dwarf kingdom. It was a great public affair, with dwarves, men, and even elves travelling from far and wide to see the couple come together. Plans were made for them to travel to The Shire to collect Bilbo’s possessions, and settle any legal matters involving the passing over of Bag End. They travelled under the protection of guards and warriors, but once they had reached Hobbiton it was decided that the couple would spend their time there as a honeymoon, before anything was to be taken back to the mountain. The guards left after two days, when they were fully convinced that no harm would come to their king in such a sleepy, comfortable place.

Thorin and Bilbo were happy under the hill in their small, cosy hideaway, with the couple often imagining a way where they could stay in the quiet, cheerful little place for the rest of their days. And while Thorin took pleasure in the dream, he knew it was an impossibility. Some hobbits had been extremely welcoming- there had been invitations to dinners and gatherings every week! When they took walks and outings together there were always bright ‘hullo’s and cheerful conversations started over fences and hedgerows. The children were astounded by Bilbo’s partner, and they often had him telling dwarven tales and legends, or teaching them songs in his low, melodic voice. One little girl, Daisy, who had quite stolen the heart of the dwarf with her wide eyes and sweet voice, had charmed him into allowing her to make a ring of flowers to place on his head.

But others were wary, even afraid, of him. He was battle scarred, dangerous, a killer. He had taken Bilbo Baggins away and turned him rather strange. His stern brow and proud demeanour led them to conclude he must believe he was far superior to them. A week into their stay, while sitting outside Bilbo’s front door on a quiet, calm evening, Thorin overheard a pair of voices from the path below. He was staring into the distant sky, at a far off constellation that he often looked to when he was back at the mountain, when two gossiping tones reached him.  
“Did you see him? At the Gamgee’s dinner the first week? Didn’t speak a word to anyone unless approached first!”  
“I did! I watched him all evening! Not one smile, I don’t think. What on earth does Mr Baggins see in him?”  
“Probably nothing but his wealth. Halls filled with gold and gems, did you hear?”  
“I bet he thinks because he’s a king he can do what he likes with such riches.”  
“Or have who he likes!”  
“Oh, I don’t doubt that!”  
“And the stories he tells the children! It can’t be right!”  
“War and adventuring- dwarf children are raised by such things. What about him and that little darling-“  
“Daisy? Sweet child! How could her parents allow it?”  
“I know! He’s killed hundreds, or thousands if the stories are anything to go by. He could crush the little dear like a leaf! Such a man should not be near-“  
“He is not a man, remember, my dear?”  
“Oh, yes! He’s a dwarf!”  
“A dwarf king, no less!”  
The pair cackled, but on approach to the gate their voices fell silent. When they came finally in view of Bag End Thorin saw it was two fair haired hobbit women, walking arm in arm. They both caught sight of him at the same time, their eyes turning wide and their mouths falling open. Their steps faltered when the dwarf nodded his head in greeting.  
“Good evening, madams. Quiet, is it not?” he called, letting the anger in his stomach come out in the edges of his words. The women spluttered and stumbled over their replies before moving on in haste, their heads put together closely, muttering. Thorin glared in their direction before going back into the hobbit hole.

Bilbo, who was sat at his desk writing, looked up and noticed Thorin’s tight fists and furrowed brow.  
“Who were you speaking to?” he asked, getting up quickly to stand in front of his husband. Thorin stood leaning slightly forward so that his hair fell to curtain his face. He stood tense, not wanting his anger to get the better of him. He did not want to say something in front of Bilbo that he did not truly mean. The hobbit reach up, putting his hands on each side of Thorin’s face, pulling it to look at him.  
“They do not think I should be near their children, and they say I bought you with my- with gold and jewels.” His voice shook as he mumbled his words, while a fire burned in his chest, threatening to burn his tongue. Bilbo ran his thumb over the dwarfs cheek and took a step closer.  
“Who? Who said such things?” he asked, irritation evident on his face.  
“It does not matter who, it only matters that some halfling believes it,” the dwarf spat. He lifted his eyes to see Bilbo’s face and tried to calm his beating heart.  
“Do you believe it?”

This took Thorin by surprise at Bilbo’s question. His lips parting slightly and his breath caught in his throat. Bilbo stood with his back straight and head raised confidently, one hand kept firmly on the dwarf’s cheek while the other pushed back the thick, dark curls of hair from his face. Bilbo swallowed.  
“Do you think you are too dangerous to be near children?” the hobbits asked, his voice sounding surprised and concerned. Thorin shook his head from side to side slowly.  
“And do you think I love you for what you have or who you are?” Bilbo’s face was deadly serious when he asked this, keeping his focus on Thorin’s eyes as he waited for an answer. Thorin went steadily to his knees, keeping his eyes locked on the hobbits as a knelt. The flames were dying.

“You love me for who I am,” Thorin whispered.  
“Pardon?” Bilbo asked. The dwarf took a breath, putting his hand over the one on his cheek.  
“You love me for who I am,” he said, clearly and more confidently. Bilbo exhaled, a wide smile spreading over his lips as he leant his head to one side while he looked at the dwarf. He took a step forward, putting his arms around Thorin’s head and holding it to his chest. The dwarf breathed deeply, taking in Bilbo’s scent, taking the hobbit in his arms and clutching the back of his shirt. He felt Bilbo press a light kiss on the top of his head.  
“It is true. Even when you are being a stubborn mule,” the hobbit joked.  
Thorin let out a deep chuckle that shook his whole body. He pulled away to look up at Bilbo, his face open and full of love and emotion that he only ever showed his husband.

“You can be quite stubborn, yourself, my love,” he told the hobbit quietly. Suddenly, he grabbed Bilbo by the waist and stood up, Bilbo’s head almost reaching the ceiling. The hobbit let out a nervous cry before he started laughing. He planted his hands tightly on Thorin’s shoulders.  
“Be- be careful!”  
Thorin laughed and bounced Bilbo in his arms, grinning as he watched the hobbits face scrunch up with joy. He thought how beautiful the golden curls were as they glowed in the candle light, how like the sun Bilbo was to him.  
“Your smile lights the world,” the dwarf said, a little too loudly. His cheeks flushed, and he buried his face in Bilbo’s stomach.

The hobbit let go with one hand and stroked his fingers through Thorin’s hair as he murmured.  
“Yours is home.”


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has made a surprising friend- a little hobbit named Daisy.

Since coming to Hobbiton, Thorin had found he rather enjoyed picking out one of Bilbo’s favourite books and finding a quiet corner to read in. He was known for his love of reading when he was very young, but for the past century there had been no time or need for such a thing. He was sat in on the floor, leaning against the armchair on which Bilbo was taking a nap, when there came a light knocking on the door.  
“Mr Oaken’!” a high pitched, small voice called, as the knocking continued. Bilbo opened his eyes drowsily, lifting his head to look towards the door. Thorin smiled, folding the corner of his page (a habit that Bilbo absolutely could not stand), and stood up. Bilbo exhaled and put his head back down. Thorin stroked the hobbits hair when he and went to see their visitor, a warm feeling of affection blooming in his chest. He knew very well who had come to see him. The dwarf opened the door fully, and on the doorstep stood was little hobbit girl- shoeless, wearing a light brown dress, and a flower tucked behind her ear. Her hair was long, thick, dark brown curls, and her arm was held up as she was about knock again. When she saw Thorin her arm dropped, and a grin like morning sunlight spread from ear to ear.  
“Mr Oaken’, can you come tell a story today?” she asked, gleefully jumping on the spot. Thorin had such an amused expression on his face, she had already guessed his answer.  
“Of course, Miss Daisy,” he replied, “but first let me tell Mr Baggins.”  
Daisy put her hands behind her back and beamed up at him, nodding her head enthusiastically, before turning to the flowers in Bilbo’s garden and examining them. Thorin watched her for a moment before going back inside to the dozing hobbit. Bilbo’s eyes were open when Thorin leant down to look at his husband.  
“I’m afraid she has claimed your heart,” Bilbo joked, tilting his head up at the dwarf. Thorin chuckled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bilbo’s quickly, then putting another small peck on his forehead.  
“I must go. She can be very impatient,” he said, not bothering to hide his smile. “I will be back in-“  
“You will not be back when you say, all concept of time is lost when Daisy has your attention. Go on and have some fun.” Bilbo pretended to be scolding, but he could not help but give a small laugh. He yawned and changed his position in the chair, then closed his eyes again and did not stir again.

-

Thorin was striding along behind Daisy, who skipped down the path humming a merry little tune.  
“What are you singing today?” Thorin asked.  
“A tea time song!” she told him, in a tone as if to say it were obvious.  
On the week of their arrival, Bilbo and Thorin has received an invitation to a party. The invitation did not say who had sent it or what the party was for, but it did ask that on a certain day at a certain time the couple go to the location of ‘The Field with the Oak Tree’. This field was a very specific place used for grand gatherings, where a single huge oak tree was situated with large stones scattered around it like seats and tables. Bilbo guessed what this must mean, but he kept it a secret from Thorin, though Thorin knew Bilbo was not telling him everything, so remained suspicious about the invitation. When they had arrived the whole of Hobbiton was there, with hobbits from as far and wide as Bree coming to see Mr Baggins. It had been planned as a ‘Welcome Home, Bilbo!’ dinner, but as no one had expected him to return with a husband, it was quickly turned into a wedding celebration.  
This is where Thorin met Daisy.  
“This way, Mr Oaken’!” Daisy began to jog away from the path, in the direction of a small grass filled meadow which she and Thorin began to use as their place. The only children Thorin had ever been confident with before this were his nephews, and while they were still childish in many ways, he knew he could no longer treat them like the little dwarves he still saw them as. Fili was acting as king and shared his responsibility with Kili while their uncle was away, and he knew he had made the right decision. He was so proud of them both. But his friendship with Daisy had grown so strong, that his fondness for her was becoming like that of an older sibling.

Daisy had bumped into Thorin at the party under the oak tree. She was running around with a group of friends, a lump of bread smothered in honey held high in her hand as they tried to playfully snatch it from her. Thorin had been standing beside Bilbo, nodding along to some polite conversation, when he was pushed forward suddenly by something hitting his legs. He heard an ‘umph!’ as someone fell back onto the ground behind him. When he turned, he first noticed the group of wide eyed and afraid looking hobbit children stood a few feet away. When he looked down, there was Daisy, sat on the dusty ground in a dark blue frock, staring at Thorin’s shoes, her wild, dark curls covering her face, the lump of honeyed bread now dirtied with grass at her side. At first Thorin was not sure what to do or say, but then he saw the great splatter of honey on his trouser leg, and the similar stain on Daisy’s dress. He looked back up at the group of children, who were twiddling their thumbs and shuffling their feet nervously. Almost unconsciously, the dwarf knelt down, put his hands under the girl’s arms and lifted her to her feet. She was looking down at the ground, hair still shielding her face, so he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. She looked up at it, before lifting her head fully and she stared with round, hazel eyes at the dwarf.  
“Hello,” Thorin said, in the softest voice he could. “What is your name?” The little hobbit examined every line and curve of his face. When she was finished she looked him deep in the eyes, and a grin formed on her lips. All the dwarf could do was smile back when she took his handkerchief and started wiping her dress. She then spoke so confidently and fluently it took Thorin by surprise.  
“My name is Daisy! Is it true you are a king? Mama says so! Everyone is scared of you because you are big and look sad sometimes, but now I will tell them you are not scary. You are very nice, I think. I am sorry for the honey.” She was chattering on when Thorin felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Bilbo laughing. The other hobbits around them were looking and muttering in wonder.  
After that, Daisy would run over to Thorin whenever she saw him to speak. It was no surprise to anyone when she began going to Bag End to visit him.

“Over here, Mr Oaken’! Come sit over here!” Daisy picked a spot at the edge of the meadow, under the shade of a few trees. She sat with her legs crossed and began pulling up pieces of grass, watching as the dwarf dropped heavily down beside her. It was a warm day, and a welcome breeze blew through the trees towards them, causing Daisy’s hair to swirl around her face. Thorin watched, entertained by how seriously she took trying to control it. He leant forward and pulled something from his pocket.  
“Daisy, while I tell you a story, shall I braid your hair?” he asked. The child’s head whipped around and pure excitement emitted from her. Thorin put his hand between them and revealed a small carved wooden bead. The little hobbit picked it up delicately, holding it close to her face to examine the small etchings of flowers.  
“They’re daisies!” she exclaimed! “My favourite! Thank you, Mr Oaken’!” She shuffled quickly to sit facing towards him. The dwarf felt he always seemed to smile when around the child, and such happiness he carried with him for the rest of the evening after the parted. But later on, usually before laying his head down to sleep, he imagined returning home. The thought of leaving The Shire, leaving the little hobbit behind, was very difficult to imagine.

“Mr Oaken’?”  
Thorin was pulled out of his daydream by Daisy’s voice. She was watching him closely, the bead clutched tightly in her hand. He straightened his back and cleared his throat.  
“What tale would you like to hear today?” the dwarf asked. He reached with large, rough skinned hands and started working on a small section of hair above Daisy’s temple. He had explained the importance of braids and beads in dwarven culture to her, but was not sure whether she understood it. He hoped that when she was older she would remember.  
Daisy stared lovingly at the bead as she spoke.  
“I want to know how you and Mr Bilbo fell in love.”  
She said it so sweetly, Thorin had to oblige, although he left out certain gruesome details, and perhaps romanticised the journey. As all stories of love and war had to be when told to children.  
He told her his feelings truthfully, and watched the wonder spreading across her face. Only part way through his story did he finish her braid and put on the bead, so while he continued Daisy would stroke it absent-mindedly, dreaming of one day adventuring herself out of The Shire.  
Thorin finished his and Bilbo’s story by telling Daisy something he felt important to tell a child about love.

“Love is like a seed. It is small. So small you might not even notice it. But when it grows there is nothing that can stop it. No wall or army can stop love and hope. So you, my little hobbit,” he patted her head and grinned, 

“You plant your seeds and let them bloom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent about four hours writing this.  
> I don't know how to feel about it yet, so helpful criticism is much appreciated!  
> I just wanted to write a simple little cute Thorin fic.
> 
> Next chapter in a few days!


	3. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy morning in bed leads Bilbo to confessing an insecurity.

In the master bedroom of Bag End, Thorin was sleeping but Bilbo was awake.  
The sun waas already out, lighting up the room through the closed curtains, but it was summer so the time was still very early. The couple lay facing each other, Thorin completely on his front, while Bilbo lay on his side watching his husband sleep. Many hobbits were accustomed to waking when the sun arose, so as the days grew longer Bilbo woke earlier. When he did he would read, or write, or simply lay in bed watching Thorin dreaming. He would reach out and lightly touch his lovers face, stroking the areas where worry lines and wrinkles would usually form. He looks so young when he sleeps, the hobbit thought to himself. He could usually tell whether Thorin’s dreams were being kind or not. If the dwarf’s hands were balled into fists and his eyebrows pulled together even the slightest bit, then it was not something pleasant. But as long as he stayed relaxed, Bilbo knew Thorin was happy in his unconscious world. Sometimes though, in the dead of night, Thorin would kick and scream. He would thrash in the sheets, crying out as if in pain, terrifying himself awake, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. But at this time, Thorin was quite content in dream land, and Bilbo could relax.

Thorin slept with no shirt. He had dark hair on his chest and stomach, as well as scars of all different shapes and sizes running everywhere on his torso. Bilbo had heard stories behind almost every one, and while such scars were considered trophies by dwarves, something of which to be proud, Thorin was embarrassed to show them to anyone in a more intimate situation. The first time he showed his scars to Bilbo privately was the day before their wedding. The hobbit had seen them plenty of times before, but that was on their journey with the company, when clothes needed washing or the dwarves bathed in a pond or river. But that day Thorin allowed him to examine every mark closely, standing rigid as Bilbo looked and asked questions. The hobbit asked politely if he could touch them, and if they hurt. To that Thorin simply replied ‘You may. The memories can ache more than they do’.  
Bilbo looked closely at great jagged mark on the sleeping dwarf’s shoulder blade and stroked it lightly. The lighter toned skin shined and looked strained as if it would tear open. Bilbo once wondered whether dwarves wore so many layers to keep themselves held together. The hobbit always wore sleeping clothes, out of habit and comfort, but also because he too was self-conscious about himself. He hadn’t told Thorin this though, always convincing himself it was silly to worry about such things.

“Good morning,” Thorin’s deep voice murmured. Bilbo pulled his hand back suddenly.  
“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he asked. Thorin opened his eyes and ran his gaze sleepily over Bilbo’s face. He got onto his elbows and rolled onto his side, shuffling closer to his husband so that their noses were only an inch or so apart.  
“No, you did not,” the dwarf said, taking Bilbo’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. Bilbo moved his head forward so that his nose met Thorin’s, and he closed his eyes. They lay on silence for a few moments, listening to the sounds of bird outside the window, and a faraway call of greeting from one neighbour to another. Hobbiton was very much coming to life already. Bilbo felt Thorin release his hand, putting his arm around the hobbits waist and pulling him closer, so that the full length of their bodies were touching. Bilbo’s arms were between his and Thorin’s chests, so he put the free hand on Thorin’s hip and the other hand on his chest. Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo’s head, then rested his nose in the hobbits hair, breathing in the comforting, well-loved scent. Bilbo rubbed his palm over the dwarf’s hip, his fingertips running over soft marked skin.  
Thorin had has his hand on Bilbo’s back, but then he ran his fingers under the hobbits shirt and put his palm on his waist. Bilbo blushed, glad his husband could not see his face. They were comfortable, glad to just be so close to one another, but Bilbo felt a little tense. He licked his lips and took a small breath.

“Thorin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Oh, I am sorry, had you dozed back off again?”  
“No, no. What is it, my hobbit?”  
Bilbo shuffled backwards, and when Thorin took his hand away he sighed with a sense of relief. Bilbo moved so that he could see Thorin’s face fully, but kept his legs tangled with the dwarf’s. He also made a point of taking hold of both Thorin’s hands, staring at them as he spoke.  
“We have been together for so long, and I feel that I should have told you much sooner, but one does not usually voice his insecurities, particularly this insecurity, without feeling rather um… rather embarrassed.” Thorin watched him closely, and the redness on the hobbit's cheeks was spreading to his ears- something that Thorin found quite lovely. Bilbo wondered what could possibly be going through the dwarfs mind.  
“Heavens knows I am not the smallest of hobbits, but I am in no way the largest, I mean, you’ve seen the amount that we hobbits eat daily, and some of the residents of Hobbiton are twice or thrice the size of me, but I don’t care about them, any hobbit can look however they like, it is none of my concern, but I am not so confident with my own appearance. I lost a lot of weight during out adventure but since we stayed in Erebor and all the time we’ve been here, I am afraid I am heavier than I was before I left and-“

Bilbo paused. Thorin’s face was full of amusement, a grin threatening to take over completely. The hobbit was confused, he pulled his eyebrow together and opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Thorin sighed and brought one of Bilbo’s hands up to his face. Still smiling, the dwarf stretched out the hobbits fingers and kissed the tip of each one.  
“Halflings are funny little beings,” Thorin mused, “and you, Bilbo Baggins, are a true wonder.” Bilbo stared, clearly taken aback, as Thorin sat up with his back against the headboard, and opened his arms in offering to the hobbit. Bilbo waited for a moment, before taking a seat on Thorin’s lap and curling up against his chest. He leant with his ear to his husbands heart, listening to the steady, strong beat.  
“What an odd thing, to believe that your shape and size could be anything but attractive to me.”

Now, this did surprise Bilbo.  
“Attractive? My round, cake filled belly?” the hobbit tried to sound casual and humorous. Thorin chuckled- a deep sound that rumbled in his chest and against Bilbo’s ear.  
“Of course. For what am I?” The dwarf held up his arm, exposing his wrist where a wide variant of scars crossed over one another. “You are so warm, and soft, and clean. However, I am…”  
He paused. Bilbo waited but no more words came, so he took hold of Thorin’s hand and pulled it to his face. He closed his eyes and kissed the dwarfs palm, then his wrist, and moved up his forearm, stopping at the elbow. Bilbo then sat up and moved so that he straddled Thorin’s lap. He hunched over slightly, holding his hands on his husbands hips.  
“You are what? Cold and hard like a stone? Dirtied and spoiled?” The hobbit started to trace a mark on the dwarf’s stomach with his finger, then with a mischievous smile touched a spot the he knew was incredibly ticklish. Thorin’s eyes widened and he suddenly jolted forward, lifting his legs into the air at the same time. Bilbo could not help but laugh at the expression of surprise on his husbands face, and before the dwarf could react he poked the spot again. This time Thorin let out a loud gasp as he tried to move away. Bilbo was chuckling, leaning backwards against Thorin’s raised knees, when the dwarf grabbed his night shirt and pulled him forward with one hand, and started tickling under the hobbit's arm with the other.  
Bilbo jumped but could not move away from Thorin’s grip. He roared with laughter, trying to get off the dwarfs lap and push away the hand that took hold of him. He moved his legs madly, looking at the grinning dwarf through half closed eyes.

“Get-get off!” he managed to get out between gasps. Thorin let go for a second, allowing Bilbo to roll onto the mattress and clamber out of reach to the bottom of the bed. The couple breathed heavily, smiling whenever they glanced at each other. Bilbo lay back, and stared at the ceiling, his heart slowly going back to its regular pace. The bed creaked as Thorin moved towards Bilbo.  
“No, no more!” Bilbo chuckled, raising his hands up. Thorin did not say a word, the atmosphere in the room seemed to change.  
Bilbo opened his eyes and watched the dwarf, who now looked completely serious. He lay still, putting his hands on his chest, while Thorin crawled so that his hands and knees were on either side of the hobbit. When his knees were level with the hobbit’s hips, Thorin got up into a kneeling position. He pushed back his hair so that it fell over one shoulder and looked down at his husband. Bilbo’s mouth was open, he breathed silently, staring in awe as Thorin leant down, pushing up the hobbit’s night shirt slowly and carefully with both hands. He bent forward, gently kissing the soft skin above Bilbo’s naval, clutching the nightshirt. The hobbit breathed in shakily.

“You don’t have to-“ he began to whisper, but Thorin was gazing at him in a way that made him catch his breath. The dwarf made his way up the hobbits body until he had his hands on both sides of Bilbo’s head. The hobbit tilted his chin up, but his husband did not take the offer of a kiss.  
“You are almost completely untouched by the cruellest things in this world.” Thorin spoke so quietly, Bilbo worried that by moving at all or breathing too much would miss the words. The dwarf bent his arms and leant his head in closely to Bilbo's.  
“Your heart and soul is strong, but your outside is innocent. You do not carry what you have seen like wounds carved on your flesh, but it is there on your face. Sometimes.” Thorin went quickly back to Bilbo’s stomach, just as the hobbit was about to reach for a kiss. He dwarf kissed the pale, plump skin again. Bilbo moved his legs apart so that Thorin could lay himself down and rest his head on the hobbit's belly. Bilbo reached down and stroked Thorin’s hair, tangling it lightly between his fingers. “If your body had been cut and damaged in such a way as mine has been, I do not know if I could ever have forgiven myself,” the dwarf murmured. “Your softness, your fullness, your… your roundness-“ he and Bilbo smiled at that- “these are all perfect. Because they are not like me. They are not hardened and weather worn, and have not seen as much darkness. What darkness they have seen is enough. If it ever came to harm, or were to change, then I would fear something had gone terribly wrong.”

Bilbo went up onto his elbows, tilting his head to the side, looking at the dwarf with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“What an odd thing to say.”  
“What?” Thorin asked.  
“My cake filled stomach has you thinking so.”  
Thorin lifted his head up and he saw the grin that stretched across Bilbo’s face. The dwarf almost jumped up Bilbo’s body, planting a kiss suddenly on the hobbit's lips. When they pulled apart Thorin looked into his husbands eyes and raised his eyebrows.  
“Speaking of cake, what are we to have for breakfast?” the dwarf joked. Bilbo reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow, then knocked it against Thorin’s head.

They did not get out of bed until midday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i like writing snuggles and cute.
> 
> Next chapter will come early next week?  
> I need to have a new idea first.


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a bit too much...

“Do you know what I thought when I first- when I first laid my eyes on you, Bilbo Baggins?”  
“Oh heavens, what?”  
Bilbo pushed open the door to Bag End and allowed Thorin to stumble in behind him.  
The dwarf was drunk.

“I thought-“ Thorin began, but belched rather loudly, his eyes rolling as he looked about the room and slumped against the wall. Bilbo groaned, rubbing eyes and going into the kitchen. He had not expected his husband to be so effected by drink, but then again during their time together the dwarf had not drank as much as he had that evening. Yes, there were nights spent at Inns on their travels and parties in Erebor but Thorin had had very little ale, so tonight had been… interesting for Bilbo.  
“Bilbo Baggins,” Thorin grumbled, taking a few heavy steps to follow his husband. “Bilbo, when I first saw you I thought you- you were-“ he sighed and his legs began to buckle from underneath him.  
“For the love of-“ said Bilbo begrudgingly. He ran into the hall and pulled on Thorin’s arm. “C’mon, to bed with you.” He leant down and tucked himself under the dwarf’s shoulder, steering him to the bedroom. The dwarf held onto Bilbo tightly, taking shaky steps as the hobbit almost dragged him forward. Bilbo used most of his strength carrying the drunken dwarf, and the smell on Thorin’s breath was making him feel slightly ill.

“I thought… I thought…” Thorin muttered and groaned as they walked, his words turning to nothing but whispers. His eyes started closing, so Bilbo shook him slightly.  
“C’mon, nearly there,” the hobbit said. He thought about the company. He had seen them drink just as much, perhaps twice as much, as Thorin but they had been in a much fitter state than this. Eventually after some manoeuvring, Bilbo pushed the dwarf onto the bed, taking off his boots and socks, before tucking him in.  
They had been to a wedding party. A young lass from Hobbiton had asked a young lad from Bree for his hand, and being a well-respected hobbit, Bilbo had been invited. It became apparent though, not long after they had arrived, that most of the party were very interested in his husband. Hobbits came from far and wide who had heard rumours about the dwarf king, and almost all were asking him questions… over a few drinks, of course. Thorin, not wanting to see rude, had accepted almost every one, and when the answers to each question started becoming a little too truthful, Bilbo decided it was time to leave for bed.

Now, looking down at the dozing dwarf, Bilbo suddenly felt exhausted. He enjoyed socialising, as all if not most hobbits did, but it was hard work. But Thorin seemed to blossom in the company of hobbits. He looked very comfortable, chatting and telling small jokes over the table. He even sang a happy tune later in the evening which became the song of the party. Bilbo adored watching his husband so relaxed after toiling for so long as a king and a leader.  
But now the King Under the Mountain was laying with a dreamy smirk on his face looking up at the hobbit standing at the bedside.  
“Master Baggins…” he sighed, closing his eyes and swallowing. “When I saw you I thought you were the most handsome thing I had ever seen.” Thorin sat up, much to Bilbo’s concern, and moved to lay on his front. He nuzzled the pillow but opened his eyes to slits, still staring at his hobbit's face. Bilbo was looking at him wide eyed, but still lovingly. He pulled the bed sheet over the dwarfs shoulder, and stroked the dwarf’s hair with the back of his fingers. Thorin sighed, and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down as he relaxed.  
“I thought to myself, I thought ‘Thorin…” he spoke quietly, half into the pillow so that Bilbo had to get on his knees and put his head close to Thorin’s to hear him. “At the end of that evening I said to myself ‘Thorin, do anything to get him’.”

Bilbo leant his head on the pillow and looked at the dark, thick lashes on Thorin’s flickering eyelids, and the small, faded freckles that hide under the hair on his face. How could such a strong creature have such delicate little details? The dwarf was breathing evenly now, which Bilbo took as a sign that he was asleep.  
The hobbit stood slowly, and quietly tiptoed out of the room, stopping at the door frame to stare at the sleeping shape. The thought crossed his mind that Thorin could vomit this evening, so he quickly found an empty bowl and put it on the floor by the bed. As he did so he looked at the dwarf’s face and noticed his eyes were open.  
“Go to sleep, my love,” Bilbo whispered, leaning forward and kissing the dwarfs cheek. Thorin reached his hand out from under the sheets and took Bilbo’s wrist. He held it tight, pulling it slightly.  
“Come to bed,” he murdered almost desperately. He moved over and sluggishly lifted the sheets, offering the space for the hobbit. Bilbo would have protested but he was tired. So very tired. As soon as he was down, Thorin put his arms around him, burying his face in the back of Bilbo’s neck and tucking his legs behind the hobbit's knees.

“Most beautiful thing I have ever seen…” The dwarf whispered. Second later he was in a deep sleep.  
Bilbo closed his eyes and thought about the moment he saw Thorin as he opened the door. He smiled, remembering how the moonlight caught his hair and framed his profile, the shadows deepened his face, and the smell off far off places on his clothes.  
Thorin was the adventure Bilbo had been waiting for, and he smirked at the thought of the dangerous head ache his husband would have in the morning.  
What a story to tell when they returned to the Lonely Mountain.

The great dwarf King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, defeated by a few pints of The Shire’s finest ale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 45 minutes because I just wanted to get something done and published today!  
> Its short and sweet, I hope thats okay?  
> Life is getting in the way of writing and fun stuff right now.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has come for a visit.

The first thing Bilbo had noticed when he awoken that morning was that he was alone.  
He touched the bed on Thorin’s side and found it was cold- the dwarf had been gone for some time. The second thing that Bilbo noticed was the smell of cooked food.  
He sat up and listened for any sign of his husband. He heard a faint set of footsteps, but they sounded strange. They sounded irregular and careful. Secretive. Come to think of it, Bilbo thought, it seems far too quiet. On the odd occasion that Thorin did wake before Bilbo, he would be bustling around, trying to busy himself in one way or another. He would open the front door of Bag End and let in the morning air, while tidying away books or piles of Bilbo’s paper or working in the garden. But the door was not open, and there was a sizzling coming from the kitchen.  
Bilbo dressed quickly and quietly. He snuck down the hall in silence, always focusing on the shuffling footsteps and smell of hot breakfast, and just before he reached the doorway of the dining room there was a loud smash. Suddenly there was the thudding of many pairs of feet, hushes, whispers, and exclamations, and the clatter of cutlery. Before Bilbo could react, a large section of shattered plate slid past him across the floor, and Thorin came chasing after it.  
“Good morning,” Bilbo mumbled. Thorin stopped in his tracks, spinning himself around. When he saw the hobbit there Thorin stood frozen, wide eyes staring at Bilbo for a moment before flicking back to the room from where he had come. There was a great scrape of chairs, banging furniture and calling of voices from the dining room, then twelve other bodies ran towards them and filled the hallway, laughing and shouting gleefully.

“BILBO!”  
“MASTER BAGGINS!”  
“MY LAD, HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU!”  
“HELLO, LITTLE MASTER!”  
Bilbo could not help but laugh joyously at the surprise of the company standing in front of him.  
“Uncle Baggins!” a pair of voices shouted, and the hobbit was taken in the arms of two young dwarf princes.  
“Fili! Kili! Oh, good heavens!” The hobbit wrapped his arms around both of them the best he could, patting their backs and kissing their heads affectionately. When they pulled away he looked between their smiling faces, and felt as though he might cry from happiness. But no sooner had they appeared the princes were then pushed aside, and for a good while there were hugs, handshakes, head-buts, and pats on the back. Bilbo was jostled around the room, the smile on his face staying constant as he greeted and joked and laughed with dwarf after dwarf. Upon his third turn around the hall, Bilbo suddenly wondered where Thorin had disappeared to. He looked around the crowded room, naming each face as if checking them from a list, but he could not find his husband. At the sight of the hobbits waning smile and searching glances, Balin coughed loudly and put his hands up, trying to calm the chattering.  
“Come now, everyone! The lad is still half asleep, let him sit for breakfast! There is too much excitement for an empty stomach!”

Cheers erupted from the group and everyone moved to the table, finding seats and beginning to pick at the plates filled with food. Hot meats, loaves of bread, piles of eggs- so many delicious things, all quickly disappearing. Bilbo put his hands on his hips, his gaze moving from face to face. He chuckled to himself, half in a daze. He wondered how on earth Thorin had kept this surprise from him, and for how long. They were all here. He had not seen them for such a while, he had quite forgotten how rowdy they could be when all together. But unlike their first ever meeting, he quite enjoyed the sight of them.  
But where was Thorin?

“I’ll just be one minute,” the hobbit said quietly to no one in particular, before walking away in search of his husband. He found Thorin in the bedroom, sat on the mattress, fiddling with the wedding band on his finger. Bilbo noticed that the bed had been made, and fresh daffodils put in the vase on the nightstand. He jumped on the bed and knelt behind Thorin, hanging his arms over the dwarf’s shoulders. Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and kissed each palm lightly. Bilbo rested his cheek on the side of Thorin’s head, putting his mouth near the dwarfs ear.  
“You’re a sly thing,” he said with a smile. Thorin turned his head and kissed Bilbo’s cheek, the scruff of his beard scratching and tickling the hobbit in a way that always made his toes curl. Bilbo pulled himself away and moved to sit at his husband’s side, grinning up at the dwarf, but Thorin looked oddly disappointed. He put a hand on Bilbo’s knee and sighed.

“I wanted it to be perfect. I had a plan set out,” the dwarf chuckled.  
“It is still a wonderful surprise,” Bilbo assured, grinning from ear to ear. Thorin smiled, glancing down at his wedding ring again (a habit Bilbo had noticed he developed when nervous), before leant to kiss the hobbits forehead. But Bilbo lifted his chin quickly and caught the dwarf’s lips with his own. Eyes closed, he reached and clutched the front of his husband’s shirt, pulling it to bring the dwarf closer. Thorin put one hand between Bilbo’s shoulder blades and the other on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the hobbits soft, blonde curls. The halfling smiled into the kiss, releasing the shirt and putting both hands behind the dwarf’s neck. Bilbo’s heart thumped wildly in his ribcage, he thought his body was shuddering with each beat.  
The couple were interrupted by fast approaching footsteps. They pulled apart suddenly, both breathing hard, their faces blushed red.

“Uncles!” Fili called.  
Thorin rolled his eyes and Bilbo smirked. He too had been disappointed that the kissing had not lasted longer, but they did have a party to attend. The couple arranged themselves quickly, Thorin standing up and quickly walking to the doorway, while Bilbo ran his hands through his hair to tidy it. The dwarf cleared his throat, and Fili and Kili appeared at the doorway, food and drink dripped down his clothes.  
“Are you coming? I tried to save some for you but-,” Kili began, but he was interrupted by his conspicuously breathless uncle.  
“Yes, yes. We will… We will be with you all in a moment,” Thorin said, almost aggressively.  
Fili nudged his brother and the pair shared a look, both glancing from Thorin to Bilbo with growing looks of smugness on their faces. Bilbo, trying to conceal a blush, nodding at the young dwarves and coughing lightly.  
“Yes, uh, just a minute,” he muttered, holding his hands behind his back.  
“Alright,” Fili said, taking his brothers arm and pulling him way, still smirking. When they were out of sight around the corner of the hallway, their choked giggled and coughed laughter erupted, slowly faded as they returned to the dining room.

Thorin closed the door slowly, when it was shut he rubbed his hands over his face and groaned loudly. Bilbo could not help laughing, walking over the dwarf.  
“It could have been worse,” the hobbit joked. Thorin dropped his hands to his sides and laughed the deep throated sound that sounded like music to Bilbo. The dwarf patted Bilbo’s shoulder and sat back on the bed. Bilbo sat down cross-legged facing him.  
“So how long has this been planned for?” he asked, curiosity nibbling at him.  
“Since we left Erebor. We planned that last night they would arrive and sleep nearby, so as not to wake you. Then I rose early, made breakfast, and invited them all in. It was an hour or so before you discovered us that I let them in. I am amazed how they managed to stay quiet for so long.” Thorin tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and looked at Bilbo. “Why do you look so… amazed?” he asked. Bilbo shook his head, his eyes wide and brow raised slightly.  
“Nothing, nothing really,” the hobbit said, tapping his chin with his finger, and looking up in the air in a mock questioning manor. “I just did not know you could cook.”  
Thorin reached out and playfully shoved Bilbo in the chest. The hobbit laughed merrily, leaning forward and resting a hand on his husbands arm.  
“Oh, of course I can cook. Weeks and months travelling would be unwise and frankly disheartening time without knowing how to build up a warm meal,” Thorin explained, wringing his fingers and grinning. Bilbo watched him lovingly, thinking how odd he used to look walking to halls of Bag End. Now he looked completely comfortable and at ease.  
There was a distant smash and a roar of laughter and applause.

“Ooooh dear,” Bilbo said. “We had better return to them.”   
“Yes. What host would we seem to leave our guests to ruin our home?” Thorin replied, standing and holding out a hand to the hobbit, who took it gladly. The dwarf lifted him up and they walked to the door, still holding hands until Bilbo opened it. The voices were suddenly louder, and the couple gave each other a concerned glance before stepping out of the bedroom.  
Bilbo paused suddenly and Thorin turned to see what was the matter.  
“What is it?” he asked quietly.  
Bilbo stood silent for a while longer, staring at the dwarven king in complete wonder, before speaking.

“You called it home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. Life is a little manic at the moment!  
> But I have a couple other things started already, they'll be up and ready soon!


End file.
